


i know all the ways to appreciate your design (i'm a damn good lover, shivers up your spine)

by lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)



Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Jason Todd, Blindfolds, Bottom Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson has a praise kink, Dick Grayson is not a cheater, Dom Donna Troy, Dom Jason Todd, Dom/sub Play, Donna Troy Has Feelings, Donna Troy can run me over with her heels and I (and everyone) would thank her for it, Donna Troy is just the best, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, I have been destroyed by this ship, Impact Play, Jason Todd Has Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Beta we die like nothing because I wrote happy fic for once, Oops, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyamory isn't cheating, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sub Dick Grayson, This is me projecting, Threesome - F/M/M, aka Donna teaches Jason how to dom Dick because they both love their reckless boy, barely any angst, mostly implied - Freeform, sex-positive ace Jason to be precise, she loves her bf so much, there's a lot of talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds
Summary: “You love him,” Donna whispers lovingly into his ear. “Don’t you?”Dick shudders, keening under her feather-light touch. Her lasso is wrapped tight around his nude form, binding him to their four-poster bed in Dick’s penthouse. It’s a stunning contrast, Donna thinks with a crimson smirk. The indestructible silver against a patchwork of scarred golden skin…She loves him like this, soft and pliant beneath her, deliciously open and vulnerable for her tastings. Her praise. She loves him with or without the mask, but here, against their black silk sheets with red-tinted cheeks and hazy blue eyes she falls in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Dick Rare Pair Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834162
Comments: 9
Kudos: 132
Collections: Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge





	i know all the ways to appreciate your design (i'm a damn good lover, shivers up your spine)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to mx, epi, kura, and the Wayne server for all the encouragement!!! Enjoy!!

“You love him,” Donna whispers lovingly into his ear. “Don’t you?”

Dick shudders, keening under her feather-light touch. Her lasso is wrapped tight around his nude form, binding him to their four-poster bed in Dick’s penthouse. It’s a stunning contrast, Donna thinks with a crimson smirk. The indestructible silver against a patchwork of scarred golden skin…

She loves him like this, soft and pliant beneath her, deliciously open and vulnerable for her tastings. Her praise. She loves him with or without the mask, but here, against their black silk sheets with red-tinted cheeks and hazy blue eyes she falls in love with him all over again.

Donna’s touch is more caress than stroke, gentle and lingering as she brushes over the ridges and grooves of definition she’s tasted before, the lines of strength built from his time as a soldier for his father’s war that she’s felt burn like starlight against her skin. She likes mapping him out, likes starting slow and sweet and worshipful to make his drop a smoother transition, like a droplet of water joining the ocean.

Dick gasps as she brushes over his painfully erect cock, red and weeping for her touch. She drags a finger along it slowly, feeling him shiver and spasm at the smallest skin-to-skin contact. Her sunshine’s so eager for her, so delicious as she kneels next to him, tracing circles into the skin of his inner thigh. He’s been working himself to the bone, not eating enough, not _sleeping_ enough. She’s always here to take care of him when he crashes and burns, to catch him when he falls, but he needs this more right now, needs to let go of all that left-over tension and let someone else take the reins of his gorgeous mind.

“Don’t you, my darling sun?”

“Yes,” Dick breathes out, like a confession to a priest. “ _God yes.”_

She smirks at him, leaning over to press a kiss to the tip of him.

“Good boy,” she praises. “You’re so good for me sunshine. So beautiful for me.”

“Only for you,” he breathes, still and yielding beneath her, just as she’d taught him. He wants to thrust into the warm familiarity of her mouth, she can tell, but he resists. He’s always perfect for her, and he wants to earn that reward. She wore her red lipstick, after all, and they both know exactly what that means. “Always for you.”

Her smile softens, and she slips one hand to cup his cheek while her other drifts to his poor cock. Precome gathers at the tip in beads, beads she strokes across with a soft thumb, twisting her wrist just the way Dick likes as she caresses him. It’s painfully slow, desperately sweet, but he’s good for her.

“You want your Little Wing to join us, don’t you my pretty?”

Dick moans sweetly, leaning into her palm like a kitten as he hums. His breath is shaky as she drifts up and down carelessly, more focused on sensation than any sort of rhythm. His little gasps fill her with heat, the kind that makes her want to lean in and draw them from his mouth with hers, but she needs to know. She wants to know.

“Mistress—”

“Hush,” she purrs, leaning in to press a warm kiss to his neck, sweet and satisfactory. She loves the way her lipstick looks on his skin. “I’m not mad, gorgeous. I love you. I want to give you everything you want and need.”

Azure blue eyes burn into hers, soft and drowsy.

“You’re not?”

She smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth and fisting the cock a bit more firmly, all smooth strokes and motions as he gasps, sliding one of his legs between her thighs.

“I’m not,” she promises. “You’re so lovely, angel. So wonderful and pure. I vowed to do whatever you need, and if that means Jason that means Jason.”

“I love you,” he breathes, lips soft and wet and inviting against hers. He tastes like vanilla and strawberries with a hint of champagne. Bubbly and warm and sweet and inviting. He’s wearing her lip gloss, she realizes as her tongue darts across his lips. Just like he’d been wearing her sweater when she came home.

She trails red-lipped kisses across his neck, biting a few marks in his more sensitive spots and twisting her fingers in his tangled, wind-swept locks.

She presses her leg against his desire gently, rubbing just enough for him to get the idea. He cocks his head at her, glassy-eyed and glorious under her, an unspoken request.

“Get yourself off, sunshine,” she kisses into his skin. “Use me, just the way you love.”

Dick kisses her, soft and lingering as he rocks against her leg, hands pulling against the lasso just enough for her to know he’s truly loving this.

“Shh shh,” she hums against his lips as a few tears fall free. “You’re so perfect for me, you’re so beautiful falling apart beneath me. Come on angel…”

She kisses the salty trails of his cheeks reverently, lovingly, as his rutting grows more frantic, more desperate, chasing his pleasure with her body. She loves this best, because Dick has to do something for himself, else she won’t let him get her off. He hates disappointing his mistress, and he knows she loves his pleasure as much as her own.

He comes with a gasp, ropes of thick come painting Donna’s thigh and their stomachs. She pulls him close, kiss prodding as she slips her tongue against his. He moans into her kiss, letting her delve in with a clever tongue and take what she wants from him. Her angel does so well at this, like he was made for it.

“You did beautifully, sunshine,” she praises, carding her fingers through his hair gently, nails teasing his scalp. He melts into it, smiling dopily up at her. “Such a good boy. I love you…”

Those words always put the biggest smile on his face, but he frowns as she pulls away with a kiss to his cheek.

“Bubble bath first, darling. Some fruit with chocolate, just the way you like, and then we’ll cuddle.”

“I love you,” Dick echoes as she lifts him into a bridal carry. “I love you, Wonder Girl.”

She peppers his cheeks with a few more kisses.

“And I love you, Boy Wonder.”

* * *

The bathwater is warm as Dick slips in, little ripples of soapy water disturbing the even surface as he moves. It smells like vanilla and strawberries, the scents he associates with Donna most of all, and candles sit on the windowsill flickering carefully, dancing beacons of soft lighting. His bathroom is a sanctuary in many ways because he’s always felt most comfortable in the dark. Here, only candles light the room, splashes of yellow gold against Donna’s beautifully pale skin.

She smiles at him indulgently, a gleaming platter of ripe strawberries and chocolate sauces perfectly balanced in one hand. Amazonian grace, Dick would wager. But Donna held herself with a sort of elegance even Diana had never quite been able to achieve, that even _Kori_ had never quite displayed. All prowess and power, sleek and smooth, but subtle too. Like slow-burning fire, like a boundless inferno concealed by smoke. Donna’s stunning in a way that goes beyond looks, beyond her crimson lips and sparkling eyes and midnight-black glossy hair. Beyond her long limbs and lashes and lines of strength carved into her silky skin. She’s disarming in her charm, sugary-sweet and sinfully tart. Disarming in her attitude, righteous confidence, and a kindness that burns furiously bright in her heart.

Dick loves her more than he’s ever thought he could love someone. She’s a missing piece to his broken soul, an endless cup of love and patience and protection and warmth he’s never gotten from anyone else. She matches him; perfectly, completely, endlessly. She gives as much as him, meets him every step of the way. God, does he love her.

“Open up sunshine,” she says, dipping a strawberry in the white chocolate sauce and holding it just in front of his parted lips. He leans forward, eyes locked with Donna’s as his lips wrap around the sweet-coated juicy fruit. Flavor explodes on his tongue as he bites, the ripe strawberry chased down with the richness of the chocolate. He hums, savoring the tastes on his tongue. “Good _boy_.”

She spoils him. Dick knows she does. It’s been apart of their aftercare routine for as long as they’ve been doing this. He doesn’t exactly remember how it started, when he started carving a place for Donna in every aspect of his life. Their boundaries have always been a bit blurred, a bit more codependent than any of his other friendships. It’s always been hard to track where Dick ends and Donna begins, practically joined at the hip even with romantic partners that came and went. Donna had almost married, and he’d been engaged not once but _twice_ , but they kept drifting back to each other. They put each other back together, carved out special places no one could touch in one another. It went beyond sexual or romantic desires, beyond love. Something more. Everything. And that’s how it started. Dick in broken pieces, Donna wanting to put him back together again.

“ _Make me hurt_ ,” he’d begged, cinnamon and caramel taint on his tongue. Her flavor. “ _Take this…away.”_

Donna had erased Mirage when the shapeshifter had taken everything she’d wanted and destroyed his relationship with Kori. Donna had made him forget about Catalina’s hands and the corpse down the stairs with her blackberry vanilla kisses, with the way she tasted so sweet and present and gave and gave.

“ _Tell me I’m bad,”_ he’d begged, and she’d kissed him until he felt good. Until he felt worthy of love. Until walking around didn’t feel like a death sentence on everyone he brushed past. Until he could think something besides how numb he feels.

“ _I’m poison_ ,” he’d warned her. She’d shook her head, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead and said that Amazons are immune to poison.

He swallows the fruit slowly, watching Donna’s tongue lick the juices from her thumb, and trying to string together the trails of incoherent thoughts leading everywhere and nowhere. He feels a bit less hazy, less blissfully calm and controlled and perfect, but Donna makes the come down as pleasurable as the high.

“Donna—”

“Shh,” she hushes, hands on his shoulders. “Turn around for me.”

Dick complies, letting Donna pull his head back into the blissfully warm water and massage at his scalp. She sits him back up and reaches for the coconut shampoo Damian had gotten him for Christmas, along with several portraits of him and Dick as Batman and Robin. He has them all framed in the living room.

“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks as she dollops some of the shampoo into her fingers and begins lathering his hair in it.

Dick nods.

“How did you know?”

He can’t see her face, but he gets the feelings she’s rolling her eyes.

“You’ve been many things, my love, but subtle has never made it in the top ten. You wear your heart on your sleeve when it comes to people you care for. It’s one of the things I most admire about you.”

Donna’s fingers scrape against his scalp pleasantly, and he lets out a soft moan.

“How long?”

She hums, considering.

“A few months. But I think I’ve known it longer.”

“I never would have—”

Donna’s soapy hands move to his shoulders, kneading at them roughly and working out the built-up muscle tension Dick hadn’t even noticed had been there.

“I know. You’re my sun, Dick. I know you would never cheat. I would _never_ accuse you of something like that. I know what you’ve been through. And that’s why I brought it up. I know you never would because you’d be afraid for my feelings. I’m okay with you loving Jason. I know that doesn’t mean there’s any less love for me. Amazons believe in sharing love with all they can, and sometimes that means multiple partners.”

Dick glances at her over his shoulder, water droplets caught on his eyelashes like tears.

“I love you more than I’ve ever known I could love someone.”

She leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips. Soft. Steady. Reassuring.

“You heart’s so big, Dickie. Didn’t you tell me once that you have the world in your heart? There’s more than enough room for me and Jason.”

“I don’t want you to—”

She shuts him up with another kiss, strawberry on her breath with a dash of blackberries.

“Don’t be silly. I love you.”

Dick smiles at her.

“And I love you.”

Donna pulls away to grab another strawberry and dips it in the milk chocolate sauce, holding it out to him with a smirk.

“Done with the dumb questions?”

He eats the strawberry.

* * *

It’s easy to forget Jason had died, on some days. Days where Jason’s eyes don’t burn a nuclear green. Days where he smiles or laughs like he’s never been chewed up and spit out by the world at large. Days where he looks at Dick like Dick’s his everything, despite Dick’s faults. That had been part of the magnetic pull Dick felt towards Jason: Jason _sees_ him. His weakness, his strength, the good parts, the bad ones. He sees Dick’s mistakes and doesn’t judge him for them. He doesn’t expect Dick to be perfect.

It’s so much like how Donna views him it makes Dick ache, makes him crave, but he knows in his heart of hearts he would’ve let his affection fade into nothingness, suffocated by layers upon layers of guilt and suppression if Donna hadn’t brought it up. If she hadn’t said it’s okay to love Jason.

He can’t not remember it when he sits at Jason’s kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee fresh from Jason’s fancy French Press, and watches a bleary-eyed and sleep-rumpled shirtless Jason stumble out of his bedroom. Jason’s gun is tracked at Dick’s head until he blinks a couple times and realizes who exactly broke in.

“You’re such a dick,” he grumbles, holstering the Glock and stretching his arms high above his head, yawning. “Can’t use the fuckin’ key, can you?”

Dick shrugs, feeling a few butterflies flutter insistently in his gut as a smile pulls at his lips.

“It’s in the name. Besides, your security needs some improvements. I was nice and made a list I can give you later.”

His eyes trace the y-incision with some amount of curiosity. He’s never seen Jason shirtless, not like this. All the times previous were about speed, about patching him up and leaving before Jason can kick him out. It’s bright inside Jason’s apartment, natural lighting beautiful and glowy as Jason sits in it, and Dick’s not patching him up or _getting_ patched up, so he has time to take inventory. The scars are numerous, countless really, a patchwork of silvers and reds on the pale landscapes of grooves and ridges making up Jason’s tank-like build. He wants to reach out and trace that y, but he’s not sure how Jason would react, or if he would _like_ Dick touching something so…vulnerable.

Jason rolls his eyes, moving to lean on the counter next to Dick. He snatches the glorious coffee from Dick’s hands and takes a sip, recoiling a bit at the taste.

“Hey!” Dick protests half-heartedly. “That was my coffee, get your own!”

“It’s _my_ machine, and did you really have to drown the poor beverage in fuckin’ sugar? Are you aiming for goddamn cavities?”

Dick smiles, so wide it’s almost painful. He always feels like he’s receiving something precious when Jason fusses over him, some sort of gift he’s not sure how to thank Jason for. He’s tried before but thanking people for caring about you tends to garner some concerned looks. Or a bruise from a frying pan, as was the case the last time he thanked Jason for caring.

“I like things sweet.”

“You like things that are going to give you _diabetes_. Won’t be doin’ fancy flips when you have to shove insulin in, will you?”

Dick rolls his eyes.

“Can you make me breakfast then, since you’re sooo concerned about my diet?”

Jason brushes a few loose bangs from Dick’s forehead, smiling softly.

“Of course, Pretty Bird,” he breathes into Dick’s ear, making Dick shiver. “Fuck knows you won’t take care of yourself.”

Jason pulls away with a smirk as a flush paints Dick’s cheek pink, taking the coffee with him and sipping it resolutely. He still gags a little, glaring at Dick as though it’s his fault. Dick shrugs, trying not to smile stupidly.

With a sigh, Jason starts taking out pans and lids, bashing about in his boxers. Dick traces his broad shoulders with an appreciative gaze, grazing over the arch of his back and hard lines of strength as they flex. Yum. He wishes Donna had come with. She’d appreciate this sight almost as much as Dick does.

“Pancakes or crepes?” Jason calls over his shoulder, pulling random things out of his cupboards and fridge.

“Crepes. I’m feeling _fancy_.”

Jason raises a brow in a very Alfred-like gesture, throwing on an apron that says _kiss the cook_. Dick would love to take him up on that, but words. Words are a thing he has to use before doing the devil’s tango hopefully with Jason and Donna.

“Crepes are not fancy.”

“Are so. French is fancy food _and_ the language of love.”

Jason rolls his eyes.

“There are other _better_ romance languages than French. Spanish in particular is my favorite.”

Dick hums, moving to lean against the counter next to Jason. He doesn’t miss the way those glowing greens trace the skin-tight clothes carefully, reverently. Like he wants to savor Dick, _consume_ Dick.

“It’s not about the words, it’s about the _sounds_. The way they roll off the tongue, how it feels whispered against bare skin.”

Jason inhales, shoulders tense as Dick’s fingers press against them, tracing the muscle eagerly. Gently. He whisks the crepe batter carefully, breathing shallow, and Dick’s sure his heart’s beating almost as painfully as Dick’s. Dick leans closer, close enough he can feel the heat radiating from Jason’s form, hunched over the bowl. His breath teases the nape of Jason’s neck:

“Qu’est-ce que tu penserais si je t’embrassais?”

Jason’s eyes widen, turning to look at Dick quickly before looking back at the smooth mix. Dick takes the hint and steps back, feeling the absence of Jason’s warmth keenly. His Little Wing’s as dark as the strawberries he’d taken out and left on the counter, every bit as delicious Dick would bet, but he’s skittish too. Jason lets out a breath, already more relaxed with the space between them.

Dick frowns.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. Still prefer Spanish.”

Dick shrugs, and lets the topic drop, watching Jason pour the batter into the thin pan carefully. He swirls it, waiting a few seconds before flipping. A few more, and he sets it on a plate next to the stovetop. It only takes a few minutes for him to have a decent stack of crepes, which he sets on the kitchen counter next to the pre-cut strawberries, sugar, and a jar of Nutella.

“No whip cream?” Dick jokes, thinking of what it would be like to kiss it off him.

Jason sends him a scathing look without commenting.

Dick shrugs and spreads the chocolatey goodness on the crepe with a few strawberry pieces and a dash of sugar (he goes to add more, but Jason glares at him like he’d stolen his favorite gun and Dick knows better than defying that look). It’s delicious, fluffy but also not, and yummy in every way possible. He’d expect nothing less of Jason, who’s the only Batkid to really _enjoy_ cooking like Alfie does, but it’s always a delight to taste. Donna’s the only person that treats him like this, cares for him like this, and god if he doesn’t love it.

He swallows the foodgasm with relish, turning to Jason to praise him, before noticing something critical. Something cruel. Something downright _inhumane_. Dick likes to think he’s a good person. He likes to think he’s patient, and has control of his libido, but… this is a step _too far_.

“You have a little…” Dick points to the corner of Jason’s lip, where some sinister chocolate lingers, begging for Dick to kiss it away. Jason blinks at him, flushing as he registers what Dick means. He lifts the folded napkin from his lap, wiping everywhere but where the temptation sits, mocking Dick’s resolve to be a big boy and use his words.

“Did I get it?” Jason asks, green eyes glimmering with warmth. Jason’s so close, so warm, so…

Dick’s always had shit impulse control. It’s part of being an acrobat.

“I’ll get it,” he murmurs, and then his lips are on Jason’s and nothing really matters.

Dick crawls into Jason’s lap eagerly, feeling his Little Wing’s hands tug on his ass as Dick twines his arms around Jason’s neck. He presses closer, impossibly close, delving into that warmth until his head’s spinning with it, the taste of hazelnut and strawberries and sugar, the hint of nicotine and nighttime air. Jason’s lips are heaven, more responsive than he’d ever dreamed of, until they aren’t. Jason breaks away, leaving Dick panting in his lap, and moving his hands off Dick’s ass.

“Little Wing?” he murmurs, watching Jason’s eyes dim with a sense of apprehension. “Is…something wrong?”

Like before, Jason’s eyes are wide in panic, twisting something in Dick’s gut unpleasantly.

“Jay, talk to me.”

Jason looks away, worrying his lip between two teeth and frowning.

“Jay?”

“This was a mistake,” Jason breathes out, eyes darting around the kitchen and living room, landing anywhere but Dick. “This was wrong, and I shouldn’t have… _you_ shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t say that,” Dick says, feeling a bit like throwing up. “This isn’t a mistake. It’s not.”

“It _is_. You…I can’t…”

Jason groans, putting his head in his hands.

“You can’t kiss me like you love me when you have a fucking _girlfriend_. That’s not fair to me, and it sure as fuck isn’t fair to her.”

Dick blinks at him.

“What?”

Jason looks into his eyes, furious and hurt as his fists rest against Dick’s waist. Dick can feel the words sink in, dawning on him, because Jason knows Dick and Donna are together. Everyone knows. And Jason knows Dick and Donna are in love. What he doesn’t know it—

“I respect Donna and myself too much to be your little side piece. I’ll let you tell her yourself, but I’m not…this is _done._ I’m not indulging in this any further, it’s not—”

Dick rests a finger on Jason’s lips, curling the hair at the nape of his neck around his other hand. He feels a bit like laughing, giddy relief filling him because Jason _does_ want him, but Dick’s a horny idiot and impatient as fuck. It’s not Jason’s fault.

“I love you,” he says, delighting in the way Jason’s eyes soften at the words. “I probably should have started with that but…I got distracted.”

Dick pokes the apron meaningfully, which makes Jason blush again.

“But you and Donna—”

“She knows,” Dick interrupts. “She’s okay with it. She knows I love you, and she’s okay with it. I love you both, and I want you both, if that’s okay with you.”

Jason’s frown twitches.

“She’s…really okay with… _us_?”

Dick grinds down against Jason’s tightening pants, smiling as he groans. He presses a kiss to Jason’s jaw, muttering, “more than okay. She wants to join in.”

Jason groans at the thought, hands back on Dick’s ass the way he likes and palming, squeezing, pulling.

“You good with this?” Dick breathes, biting the shell of Jason’s ear and teasing the apron’s little knot on the back of Jason’s neck and back. “Do you want this?” _Do you want me?_

Jason exhales, smiling and shaking his head.

“Pretty Bird, I’ve been in love with you since I was a fifteen-year-old poppin’ boners during chem tests. If you think a fuckin’ thing has changed since then, you haven’t been paying attention.”

“Titrations get you off, huh?”

Jason chuckles, warm and gravelly in a way that shoots warmth through Dick.

“What can I say,” he drawls, “I like drawing pretty reactions out of stuff.”

“Mmm you gonna show me what you learned, Little Wing?”

Jason tugs on Dick’s jacket, smirk like sin on his face.

“Only if we make one thing clear.”

“Anything,” Dick vows, because he’s already ready for Jason to just fuck him already. He’s been ready for _months_.

“Are we…together together?”

Dick smiles at him.

“Are you asking if we’re boyfriends? Are you asking me if I _like-like_ you?”

Jason groans, laying his forehead on Dick’s shoulder to hide his embarrassed flush.

“Answer the question asshole,” tickles his neck.

“I love you Jay,” Dick presses into the crown of his head as a kiss. “So yes, I like-like you, and I would love to call you my boyfriend, so long as you’re okay with Donna still being my girlfriend.”

“Bold of you to assume I won’t steal her from you.”

Dick rolls his eyes.

“We can share, so long as you actually fuck me some time in the next century. I’m a bit impatient.”

Jason presses a lingering kiss on Dick’s lips.

“You’re my boyfriend,” he murmurs in wonder, cupping Dick’s face in his hands. Dick melts into Jason’s warmth. “I love you.”

Dick smirks, shifting in Jason’s lap and licking his lips.

“Prove it.”

“Gladly,” Jason murmurs, before pressing his lips against Dick’s in a moment of blissful action. Dick gasps into it, letting Jason in without hesitation as he clings to the warmth, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist when he stands up and lifts. He barely notices Jason moving with the way his lips taste against Dick’s, with the way he feels against him. Chest to chest, gasping, consuming, arching, _heat_.

He pulls off his jacket without breaking the kiss, throwing it across the room somewhere he doesn’t care to look before attacking the apron.

“Jesus,” Jason says, but Dick’s already pulling him back down as the apron falls, eager and possessive and wanting Jason more than he can say. Jason tugs at his legs until he stands up on his own, before stripping him of his painted-on jeans with more than a few curses in between kisses.

Dick grins, biting down on Jason’s neck hard enough to leave a mark or two. He’s always wondered how Jason would look painted in Dick’s blues and purples, his little marks. Jason’s answering groan is guttural, delicious, and Dick licks it out of his mouth again, fingers wandering over planes of sculpted marble. His hand brushes over the bulge evident in Jason’s boxers, teasing, before pulling away and pulling them down.

Jason presses a kiss to Dick’s jaw, then his neck, before moving down, pushing Dick onto the couch with a thud. Dick’s cock perks up, eager for attention, and Jason wraps a hand around it carefully, pressing a kiss to the tip.

“Jay, are you—”

“Shut up,” Jason mutters, flushing darkly again. “I want to.”

Dick smiles, but that quickly fades away as Jason gets a rhythm going. He pumps on Dick’s cock carefully, cautiously, all slow-motions and hesitation without the confidence Donna exudes like perfume. It’s adorable, Dick thinks. It’s amazing.

And then Jason wraps his lips around Dick’s cock and Dick positively _writhes_ , neck barred and a low whine escaping him as Jason drags his tongue along his length. It’s warm, beautifully warm, and he thrusts into it carelessly, watching Jason adjust to his pace, matching his every thrust.

It doesn’t take long for him to try and warn Jason about his impending orgasm, but Jason holds on, taking the cock deeper than before until Dick’s spilling down his throat with Jason’s name on his lips.

He pulls off the softening member with a grin, swallowing the load in one smooth motion before pulling Dick back down to his lips. Dick can taste himself on Jason’s tongue, and damn him if that isn’t hot, damn him if that doesn’t make him want Jason more than before. He wants Jason to _take_ him, wants Jason to make Dick his the way only Donna has. He _wants_ more than he knows how to express.

“Fuck me,” Dick says, breaking the kiss. “Please.”

Jason smiles, pressing a kiss to the tip of Dick’s nose.

“I’m not fucking you,” he murmurs, soft and low and sexy enough to curl Dick’s toes. “We’re making love.”

Dick rewards him with a kiss, stripping Jason of his boxers and pulling a lube packet from his discarded jeans (because he’d come _prepared_ , thank you very much). Jason watches as he slicks his fingers up with it, spreading his legs apart and teasing one finger in with a moan. A few pumps, and the second slips in as well. Jason presses burning kisses to his neck as Dick scissors himself open, gasping.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Jason murmurs in awe. “Such a pretty birdie for me. So gorgeous. Fuck Dickie…”

Dick whines, feeling the words burn against his skin, feeling Jason’s skin against his as he thrusts in and out slowly, wriggling enough to stretch.

“Shh,” Jason whispers. “Let me, Bluebird.”

Jason positions him against the arm of the couch, forearms resting and back arched with his legs spread carefully. Jason presses a kiss to the curve of Dick’s ass, and another one to the scarred dip in his back from a bad encounter with Dent. Jason trails kisses up Dick’s spine, each one leaving him breathless, full of heat and anticipation and on the verge of exploding.

“Little Wing,” he whines, but Jason shuts him up with a kiss, hands on his hips to pull him against Jason’s length. It’s hard, deliciously hard, and thick against him. He grinds back against him, kissing Jason back messily, lazily, feeling the cock push against him as Jason rocks with him.

“So good for me,” Jason says. “So perfect.”

Dick groans, one hand curled around the back of Jason’s neck as Jason aligns himself with Dick’s entrance.

“Relax,” he says, pressing a feather-light kiss to the ticklish spot between his shoulder blades. “You’re doing perfect. I want to see how you wrap around me. Bet you’ll look damn gorgeous.”

“Get to it,” Dick breathes out. “Or are you running out of stamina?”

Jason slams in with one thrust, brushing against his prostate enough to make Dick rock-hard again.

“God Little Wing, you feel so _good_ —”

Jason thrusts in and out slowly, dragging his cock slow enough for Dick to memorize the feel of it, to ache around it. Jason’s a cruel bastard. Donna’s going to love him.

“Takin’ me perfectly, Pretty Bird. Just like I knew you would. I could get used to this sight.”

Everything is a pleasant blur from there. An all-consuming, burning, aching, gasping, wet blur. The scent of sex thick and heady in the air, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh and Jason’s low groans and Dick’s little gasps on repeat in Dick’s brain.

It’s perfect, for vanilla sex.

He comes with Jason’s name on his lips.

* * *

Jason’s never really had anxiety when it comes to sex. His first time had been a drunken fumble with a girl he can’t remember the name of in the back of one of Bruce’s cars, a few weeks before his death. It had been fast and sloppy, and he hadn’t really cared enough to feel nervous. It just happened, and then it was over. His second had been with Talia, and his third had been with one of his murder mentors, and both of those times had been tests, pushing and pulling and little mind games set to fuck him over if he didn’t pass. He didn’t have the mind to care about it, to worry about it, because sex hadn’t been something he’d wanted to do. It had been something he’d just done to win, to move on. Another tool in his arsenal, another way to get power when going in guns blazing fails (it rarely fails, people don’t tend to say no when you have a Glock to their forehead and a reputation for decapitation).

Sex with Dick is different.

Sex with Dick is like holding a bomb in your hands counting down, like being surrounded by a fiery inferno under wreckage, like damnation and salvation in one. It’s like being consumed, like burning, imploding, exploding. It’s like being _seen_ for the first time, like _seeing_ for the first time. Gut-wrenching, heart-pounding, blood-rushing.

Sex with Dick means _everything_ , and that makes Jason anxious.

He fakes it, relying mostly on memory from his limited encounters over the years, following the noises his Pretty Bird releases like a breadcrumb trail to their pleasure, mutual release. It’s not until after Dick leaves, giving Jason an address and a time for tomorrow, that it sinks in. He _enjoyed_ that, _loved_ it. He wants more. He’s never really _wanted_ more before. He wants everything, feels greedy for more of Dick’s attention and submission and release.

His ringtone for Donna breaks him out of his reverie, a text flashing on his screen that he has to unlock the phone to see.

‘ _Wear leather,’_ it reads. ‘ _Our boy likes it against his skin.’_

He doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t need to. It’s not the first time he’s seen Donna in action. Her and Kyle hadn’t been shy about their exploits during their team up, and it’s not like they hadn’t asked him to join in. He’s always found something magnetic in Donna’s smirks and confidence, in her grace and careless elegance. Something like what he sees in Dick, but a bit different.

Dick and Donna had been an inevitability Jason saw from the moment he’d met her, watched her eyes follow Dick across the room no matter who’s arm she’d been on. Dick had watched Donna too, circling her like a lion with its prey, less jealous and more possessive. They’d always been possessive of each other, so it hadn’t surprised Jason when he came back to Gotham from New York to them together. It had hurt, had hurt a _lot_ , but he hadn’t been surprised. Dick’s smiles and thoughtless warmth and affection had been more than enough, until Jason had noticed Dick’s eyes following him. Dick’s arm tucked neat around his waist. Dick’s lips on his cheek and forehead more than he could justify.

It had been enough until Dick had loved him _back_ , and then it’d been nowhere near enough. Unspoken but known. On a tightrope between what he’s allowed and what he desires, careful to maintain that balance for Donna’s sake. For Dick’s sake. For _his_ sake. Perfect halves don’t need a third, he’d tell himself late at night, cold and alone in his apartment. Dick can’t fix him, and he can’t love Dick the way Donna can. Can’t complete him the way his romantic heart aches to.

Until Donna changed everything. Until Donna changed the rules and sent him everything he’d ever wanted practically gift-wrapped.

He’s nervous about tomorrow, but eager too. Eager for more. For everything. He loves Dick, desires Dick, but he sees the appeal in Donna too.

‘ _Our boy_ ,’ she’d said.

Jason thinks he’ll enjoy sharing with her.

* * *

When Donna sets a scene, she never lets it be anything less than perfect. That’s something Jason’s learning, because she seems to have everything figured out. Her silver rope is wrapped tight around Dick’s golden skin, tying him to the bed so he’s completely still, only the smallest twitch shown. Black silk covers those beautiful azure eyes from his sight, and Dick bites into his glossy lips to keep from speaking. Jason’s sure Dick can feel his admiring gaze drag across Dick’s nude form, over his half-hard cock and still limbs, because he shivers.

Jason lets his eyes wander over to Donna, at the sky-high black heels and glimmering bodysuit reminiscent of her costume from the crisis, at the plunging neckline and black lips pulled in a devious smirk. The rope’s in her hand in a loose grip, and she tugs it back and forth, positioning it (and Dick) how she wants them. He traces her long limbs with a heated gaze, at the strength in them. He moves to her biceps next, flexing carefully as she positions things. Jason’s always enjoyed watching her and Dick work on the field, and he’s betting he’ll enjoy it even more off the field.

“See him?” Donna asks, looking at him over her shoulder with that same smirk. “Doesn’t he look perfect like this?”

Jason nods, stepping closer to the bed to better take Dick in. Donna runs a single, red-painted fingernail down Dick’s leg, dipping in between his thighs briefly before pulling away. Dick squirms a little, teeth clenched in frustration. He sighs when Donna’s touch disappears, relaxing against the silk sheets once more.

“Our Boy Wonder’s eager,” Donna says, moving towards the side of the bed to stroke Dick’s cheek lovingly. Dick leans into the touch silently, which she rewards with a kiss to his forehead. “I’ve had him waiting for an hour or two, all tied up. Windows were open for a while just in case you dropped by early and wanted a sneak peek. He likes this being a performance if you haven’t already guessed that.”

Dick smiles up at her, leaning into the smiling kiss she bestows upon his lips. Jason feels heat pool in his belly watching them, watching Donna’s ink-black hair fall from her shoulder and curtain Dick’s face, watching Dick gasp into it, pulling against his bonds stubbornly.

“Still,” she orders Dick in a low tone, fingernails digging into Dick’s shoulders until he stills. His lips have a hint of black on them, which Donna definitely did on purpose. Her lips move to his neck, sucking in a mark right over one Jason had left the night before. It’s hot. _Beyond_ hot. Like something straight out of out of a wet dream.

Dick’s the picture of debauchery beneath her, as blinding and enchanting as a sunset. Donna’s all sinful grace, liquid temptation glowing like a full moon in the clear sky. Donna’s finger beckons him closer, and he follows it, follows her tug until he’s in front of her and Dick. Until her fingers curl around his neck, still half-straddling one of Dick’s thighs, and pulls him in for a kiss he doesn’t want to resist. Dick and Donna kiss very differently, he discovers. Dick kisses like he has all the time in the world, slow, languid strokes that leave Jason desperate for more. He kisses like it’s a dance, smooth and choreographed to perfection, every step paced perfectly. Donna kisses like the world’s ending and it’s her last hurrah, demanding, consuming, desperate. She kisses like it’s a battle and she’s marking her territory, taking what she wants how she wants it.

Jason’s all too happy to fight back, pushing against her with his hands in her hair, tasting blackberries off her lips. There’s a hint of sweet champagne off her tongue, like she’d been drinking with Dick before, and Jason swallows her soft sighs all too happily, feeling her taste him similarly, delving in eagerly. It’s like two forest fires meeting, all consuming, burning, scorching. Kissing Dick had been something holy, something loving and beautiful and perfect, but this is pure sin.

Donna pulls away with a smirk, thumbing away some of the black lipstick from his lips.

“You picked a good one, angel,” she murmurs into Dick’s ear, and Jason sees Dick smile softly, head turning to where he assumes Jason to be. It’s not far off. They must do this frequently, or maybe that’s just a part of bat-training he’d missed out on while rotting in his grave.

“You ain’t too bad yourself, Wonder Girl.”

Donna rolls her eyes, getting off of Dick and standing beside Jason.

“I haven’t been that in years, Robin.”

Jason bumps his shoulder against hers.

“He gets the cutesy nickname and I get my old rags?”

Donna snorts.

“Should’ve had you put them on, give Dick the full _Little Wing_ experience.”

He gets the feeling Dick’s rolling his eyes under the blindfold.

“Any reason Pretty Bird’s not singing a tune or ramble? Normally he’s chatty.”

Donna sends him a secretive smile.

“I’m going to teach _you_ how to please him, and part of that means _earning_ his sounds. Learning his reactions without him saying a thing. Anticipating his desires…”

Jason flushes, glancing over at the pretty picture Dick makes, silent and ready for their touch.

“How do we start?”

Donna hums, tracing Dick’s abs with a nail.

“We start,” she says, scratching across the skin just hard enough to leave it a bit red, “with a little game.”

Donna reaches under the bed to pull out a leather flogger, some lube, and what looks like a silicon ring. She hands the flogger to him, and takes the ring in one hand, opening the lube and rubbing it around the rings inside. She slips it around Dick’s balls, ignoring the small sigh he releases along with a muttered “ _fuck_ ”, pulling his cock through the ring and smirking as it sits snug.

“What _is_ that?” Jason asks.

Dick and Donna both look at him (or in his direction, in Dick’s case).

“You sweet innocent child,” Donna coos. “Little Wing indeed.” 

Jason glares at her, willing his blush away.

“Just because I—”

“It’s a cock ring,” she interrupts. “Intensifies pleasure, or irritation in Dick’s case. He’s impatient when it comes to getting off.”

Dick sticks his tongue out at her when she’s not looking, and Jason has to stifle his laugh.

“And the game?”

“The game is simple. We’re going to touch Dick one at a time, and he’s going to have to guess which person it is. If he gets it right, this little beauty—” she fingers the cock ring, delighting in Dick’s squirm. “—moves down a little, closer to the tip. If he gets it wrong, five strikes with our other toy. He likes that too, but not as much as he likes release.”

Jason nods, feeling the leather strands against his skin. They feel soft, but he knows that with the right strike they’d hurt like a bitch. Donna inclines her head to Dick, pulling away silently. Jason steps to her side, looking for a signal. She nods at him, still smirking, and he moves forward. His hands would be a dead giveaway, so he uses his mouth, tongue tracing peaks and valleys of definition carved in Dick’s golden skin. He bites down too, red rings and teeth marks filling him with a possessive sort of satisfaction, every purple and blue color painting the body beneath him reminding him of what he’s doing. _Who_ he’s doing it with. Sex has never been something he’s really craved, and people aren’t something he tends to want to mark up like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant, but Dick’s different. He’s always been different. And it seems Donna is too. Her lips find his neck, careful and silent, and Jason’s trying not to make a sound against Dick’s stomach, trying not to shiver as her tongue darts out, hot and wet. He moves up Dick’s chest, wrapping his lips around Dick’s nipple and nibbling, biting, teasing. Dick lets out a gasp, and Jason’s hands move to touch him before Donna stops him, pinning his arms behind his back with a grin and another kiss.

“Who is it?” Donna whispers in Dick’s ear, breath hot on his neck. Dick shivers, arms pulling against his binds helplessly.

“Jason,” he manages, and Jason rewards that with a light twist, soft enough that the pain shouldn’t override Dick’s pleasure. Donna presses another kiss to Dick’s lips, reaching down to pull the cock ring down his length. It’s a bit looser around just the cock, but it’s not about the physical restrictions for Dick. Jason would bet money it represents a mental restriction, a boundary Donna’s established.

“Good boy,” she praises. “You’re doing wonderfully. Now, we will _both_ touch you, and you have to guess who is where.”

Dick nods, gasping into the second kiss she bestows upon him.

Donna crawls down his body like a cat, pushing Jason until they’re both at eye-level with Dick’s thighs and the scars riddling the patchwork of golden skin. One mark stands out – a curling, twisting _S_ branded into Dick’s thigh, one he hadn’t noticed before, probably because Dick had covered it with makeup or something similar. It looks like an ugly wound, a marking of intention more so than a scar, a trophy, in a way.

‘ _Slade_ ’ Donna mouths when his eyes question her.

That explains it. Jason’s lips move towards them, drawn in by the possessive mark with a hint of jealousy. The uglier kind of jealousy. Donna, as much as Jason had wanted to dislike her, deserves Dick completely. Slade Wilson is one of the many who’d touched someone better than them, someone they hadn't deserved. It makes something ugly curl in Jason’s gut.

He can feel Donna’s hair against the back of his neck as she leans in, fingernails curling around Dick’s waist, lips teasing the sensitive skin of Dick’s inner thigh, opposite Jason. The skin beneath her fingers darkens, a red flush as Dick squirms and squirms. Jason wants to draw that response out too, wants to make him sing, so he takes the skin around the scar into his teeth, biting hard enough to imprint, sucking hard enough to bruise. He releases the skin and moves up above the _S_ , biting and sucking and bruising, before moving around in a circle to do the same to all the skin around it. Dick’s leg shudders against his mouth, a beautiful sight he could stare at all day. His cock’s painfully hard at the sight, and he can see this is affecting Dick similarly. When his tongue brushes over the raised scar, the marked and owned skin, Dick moans. A siren sound to Jason, something he wants more of, so he repeats it. Dick squirms, shifting his hips like he wants friction, like he wants to get off. Donna’s nails scratch across Dick’s abs again, and Dick positively _writhes_ , moan more of a whine as it escapes him.

“Who?”

Dick pants, chest shaking with the effort as Jason kisses the scar slowly, indulgently, the way Dick loves kissing him.

“Angel, who?”

“L-little Wing on my right thigh,” he breathes out, like a confession, like an exhale of release. “You on my left.”

Donna presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, sliding the ring down so it’s half off.

“Do you want to get off, my pretty?”

Dick nods.

“Should we give him a choice, Jay?” Donna asks, head cocked, and black lips curled in another devious smirk.

“I think so.”

Donna hums, considering.

“Do you want to take the ten strokes from the flogger, my sunshine, or do you want to continue our little game? If you take the flogger, I’ll let Jay take the cock ring off you and you can come however you want.”

“F-flogger, please.”

Donna’s hand cups his cheek, eyes fond.

“Of course, gorgeous. You know I’d do anything for you.”

She points to the flogger Jason had set on the bed, and Jason hands it to her, watching carefully. She takes it in her hands, feeling the fabric carefully, before stroking it along Dick’s skin.

“Turn over,” she orders. Dick doesn’t hesitate.

Dick’s ass is a thing of beauty, Jason thinks to himself. It’s like two perfect half-circles or a particularly juicy peach he wants to bite into. He’d loved fucking that ass, and he’s eager to see Donna’s plan for it.

“Five for me, five for you,” she tells him, stroking the leather strands along Dick’s back softly, feeling him tremble beneath her. Jason watches with rapt attention.

“Count them for me, my pretty.”

Dick nods, and Donna takes that as her cue.

It’s a soft flick, not all that different from the smooth, certain motions she uses with her lasso, but Dick grunts when it strikes his ass, leaving a lovely shade of red where the strands caress.

“One,” he breathes out.

Donna presses a kiss to the wound, before striking out with that same carefully balanced precision.

“Two.”

Donna focuses on the other cheek, brushing over the skin before flicking her wrist again. Dick keens, breathing rapidly.

“Three.”

Another flick, another kiss to the red-flushed skin.

“Four.”

Donna aims just below Dick’s ass, on thighs painted in the marks Donna and Jason had left on them. Dick shudders, panting.

“Five.”

Donna cards her nails through Dick’s hair, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Good boy. You turn, Jay.”

Jason takes the flogger from Donna with a sense of trepidation, feeling Dick’s anticipation thick and heady in the air like some kind of drug. There’s an allure in those red marks Donna had left stained in black, a desire to leave his own mark on this beautiful canvas.

He flicks his wrist how Donna had, watching the pitch-black leather strands strike that golden skin, leaving a bloom of red in their wake.

“Six,” Dick counts shakily.

Donna squeezes Jason’s arm, pressing a kiss to his bicep.

He repeats the flick, aiming for the region just above Dick’s ass, where Donna hasn’t yet marked.

“Seven.”

Another flick, Donna’s arm curling around his possessively, eyes locked Dick’s ass shaking just noticeably when it’s struck. It’s entrancing, hypnotizing really.

“Eight.”

His fourth strike is aimed for Dick’s thigh, on the outside of the region Jason had already marked as his, in caveman speak.

“Nine,” Dick breathes out, shivering and writhing beautifully, giving little gasps every few breaths that feel like a reward to Jason, like some kind of gift bestowed upon him.

Donna’s fingers curl around Jason’s, and the last strike they do together.

“Ten,” Dick faithfully intones, gasping as Jason and Donna press a kiss to their marks.

Donna removes the cock ring as promised, flipping him over and pressing another kiss to his weeping cock, licking a few stray beads of precome from it.

“How do you want us?” she asks, trailing kisses around the cock, watching him shudder beneath her and bite his lips to keep his sounds on his tongue. “How do you need us?”

“I want…” Dick bites his lip again, gasping as Donna drags her tongue along his length. “I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want Jason to fuck me,” Dick says, “and I want you to keep doing that while he does, while I eat you out.”

Donna smirks, shooting Jason a heated look.

“That can be arranged.”

Donna slips beneath Dick, positioning her head at his cock and his head at her sex, and motions for Jason to come behind Dick. He does, and when his fingers prod at Dick’s entrance, he finds it already lubed up for him.

Jason slips two fingers in anyways, rewarded with the sound of Dick’s muffled gasps as his tongue slips into Donna. Donna wraps her lips around Dick’s cock, swallowing him to the hilt, and after a few careful pumps of his fingers, he’s prepared to join in on the fun.

He pushes in with a gasp, feeling Dick’s heat enveloping him like a perfectly suited glove. He bottoms out inside Dick, hearing him moan as he eats Donna out passionately, feeling them both shake as they bring each other to the brink. Dick’s close, he’s been close for a while now, and Jason feels whole inside Dick, feels like he’s coming home.

He fucks Dick steadily, thrusting in and out with that same, frustrating, languid pace Dick loves so much, hearing the lewd sounds of Donna blowing Dick and Dick tongue-fucking Donna and even him fucking Dick fill the master bedroom. It feels so right that he doesn’t care about anything else, he’s pretty sure the Joker wouldn’t be able to pry him away with a crowbar or a bomb.

Jason feels heat pool in his belly, feels his impending orgasm as Dick tightens around him, Donna’s magic mouth working wonders. As Dick comes, Jason gasps, pulling out just in time to mark Dick’s thighs white with his release.

Donna and Dick come a moment later, and as they all collapse against the silk sheets tangled together, Jason feels home.


End file.
